


Too Late To Say

by AndyAO3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Philosophy, Pre-Relationship, Tentatively going to continue this?, i have ideas, just fluff for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAO3/pseuds/AndyAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings, from a cyborg to a robot and back again. That's how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late To Say

**Author's Note:**

> This went through a couple drafts and a couple edits before it was really ready, and it's mostly dialogue. Flexing my robot-writing muscles again, wot. When I write more, it'll get more into robot stuff. 
> 
> Fluff fluff fluff, I have a lot of feels and a lot of headcanon to get out there. I KNOW THE CHAPTER TITLE IS SPELLED WRONG THAT'S THE TITLE OF THE MUSIC TRACK I USED.

The first time Genji saw Zenyatta use his orb of harmony, it turned into a learning experience for both of them.

Zenyatta had known Genji for long enough then to trust him. They went on walks, they spoke often, they knew enough about each others' routines that each knew how to seamlessly fit the other into a schedule without upsetting anything (though it helped that Genji essentially had no schedule, wandering aimlessly as he was). Zenyatta could pinpoint the exact moment they had met if he liked, calculating the number of seconds that had passed since then, but there were better uses of his processing capability than worrying over minutiae.

It was on one such walk in Nepal's mountains that they happened upon a small child, heading to the village with his mother. The child was running, and took a tumble after tripping on the uneven path; Genji tried to get closer to examine the child for injury, but the mother was unnerved by his presence and wouldn't let him, even as the child wailed because of a scrape on his head. It fell to Zenyatta to quiet them, to command the nanomachines housed in his orbs to _heal_. Within moments the child was back on his feet and laughing again, the mother bowing her head and taking her leave with him in tow.

Genji waited until they were gone to say anything. "A biotic field, Master?" he asked.

Zenyatta's voice had a lilt to it that imitated what a human might sound like if smiling. "Observant as always, my student."

"Confused more than anything else," Genji admitted. "An omnic would have no use for such things."

"But an omnic would be best suited to put such things to use, would they not?" It didn't bother the monk a bit that his student's face was hidden behind a visor; Genji's body language spoke volumes as to his opinion. "Do you disapprove? Tell me your thoughts on this, Genji."

Genji ducked his head. "I do not, Master. I would only say that it seems..." He trailed off, turning away as if averting his gaze. "--Pointless."

"How so?"

"I do not see what humans have done to deserve such an expenditure of your effort and time."

Zenyatta hummed thoughtfully. "What, then, has any one human done to disqualify themselves from the right to be healed? What has any person on their own done to deserve my scorn?"

Genji stiffened, uncomfortable. "All humans have contributed to the problem, Master," he said. "I mean no disrespect towards anyone in particular, though some - or many - may not deserve respect at all. I only meant to say that it seems--"

"That it seems as if I give too freely?" Zenyatta guessed, and Genji nodded. "Inaction being justifiable does not make it any less harmful to those who would benefit from action, Genji." When his student said nothing, he continued, "Would you have me giving them justification for their own harmful behavior instead, then?"

"That is not what I said."

"But it is how humans work," Zenyatta said. "You know this."

It took several moments for Genji to respond. "I do," he replied finally, "but I would still say that you give too much of yourself for the sake of others. It is unreasonable for anyone to expect you to be the best example of what omnics can be at all times."

"Perhaps, but that does not mitigate the necessity." Zenyatta softened his tone somewhat, not wishing to sound like he was delivering a firm scolding. "You are not wrong, Genji. I assure you that I am far from perfect, and there are days when I am embittered as anyone."

" _Uso da_."

"Think it a lie if you like, my student, but also know this: I would not work towards helping people, or teaching them, or healing them, if I did not wish to do so on some level. Tasks that bring fulfillment are hard to see as chores."

Genji sighed. Zenyatta knew him well enough to know that he would come out of this conversation sulking and ill-at-ease, the topic eating away at him. The monk had half a notion that such things were why Genji had felt the need to stay, above and beyond what Zenyatta had been offering to teach him; it was in the cyborg's nature to be protective, to care. Humans thought of dragons as guardians, after all, and Genji was no exception. It was entirely possible that he'd thought Zenyatta was so soft-hearted as to need said protection.

Knowing this, Zenyatta chose his words carefully. "I am sorry to have caused you distress," he said gently. "If it is any comfort to you, I could--"

"No!" Genji cut in, his posture jerking into something more upright. "No, that's not what-- Don't apologize, please. Nothing needs to be changed, you are-- I did not mean to upset you."

Good. That was an appropriate reaction. Now Genji would stop himself from dwelling on it should he ever find himself doing so. Manipulative? Certainly, but only to Genji's benefit, and better than having him stew in his own dark thoughts about a situation he had no control over. "I would hate to see you trouble yourself over this."

"I will not," the cyborg said firmly, as if his will and his pride would make it so. "Nothing about you troubles me, Master."

Zenyatta tilted his head, amusement clear in his voice. " _Uso da_ ," he parroted.

Genji huffed, and the light of his visor glowed a little brighter.

 


End file.
